The present disclosure relates to a separable fuel supply nozzle so that the nozzle is easily and economically replaced when damaged, and more particularly, to a fuel supply nozzle that is configured to minimize burn range thereof when burning occurs on the end portion thereof, so that only the end portion of the nozzle having burn damage is replaced.
A turbine generator, which is generally used for gas turbine power generation, burns fuel with compressed air to generate strong energy and thus operates through the rotation of a turbine rotates. In this case, a substantially high temperature is formed on the end portion of a nozzle located in a combustor of the turbine generator where the burning occurs. Accordingly, in some cases the end portion of the nozzle may catch on fire melting the nozzle or causing damage, thereby causing it to lose its original function. Such damage is called burn damage.
In conventional practices, if the end portion of the nozzle is damaged due to the high temperature, the whole portion of the nozzle as well as the damaged end portion thereof is replaced, thereby incurring cost, time and labor. Also, it is hard to stop the development of the burn damage causing further damage to a large portion of the nozzle. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the design of a fuel supply nozzle wherein if burn damage occurs on the end portion of the nozzle, only the end portion of the nozzle with the burn damage can be exchanged with a new one, and further, the area of the nozzle on which the burn damage occurs can be minimized.